Third sugar rush
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Naruto once again gives Kabuto sugar. But what if Kabuto left the confines of Otogakure?


Third sugar rush

The third and final sugar rush in the trilogy of sugar rushes. Enjoy the goodness.

After a week of being strip searched, Naruto figured out a way to bypass the security. Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Orochimaru, the security, Naruto had been observing their movements like a real ninja. He partially blamed being around Kabuto too long. One day, he bought a ball made of pure sugar and carefully hid it in his spiked hair. The normal routine went without any findings of his new plan.

"You're clean." Sasuke muttered, resuming his paused game on his brand new DS.

Naruto scampered toward Kabuto's lab. He crept up behind the medic nin, who was working on something, a cup of coffee beside him, trying to scare the medical ninja.

"Why are you here again?" Kabuto sighed, pausing in his autopsy of a bird.

"What? Can't I see you any more?"

"No." Kabuto resumed his work. "I still haven't forgiven you for those sugar rushes."

Naruto pouted, but suddenly pointed in a random direction. "Look! A dinosaur!"

"They're extinct."

"A griffon!"

"Myth."

"A Pikachu!"

"Fake."

"Oh my god! It's a Kabuto!"

"What…? Where?" Kabuto looked left, away from his coffee, and that was all the time Naruto needed. After a few seconds, Kabuto looked back at Naruto, who was innocently poking a piece of dust. "There's no Kabuto."

"Yes there is."

"Where?"

"Right here." Naruto pointed to Kabuto.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, then once again turned back to his work. "Ha ha. I forgot how to laugh. If you're just here to but me, please leave." He reached for his coffee.

"Okay." Naruto chirped and quickly left. He closed the door, leaned against it, and started to laugh quietly. "I can't wait to see what happens!"

There was a loud clatter on the other side of the door.

"Here it comes!" Naruto opened the door and waited a few seconds. He blinked when nothing rushed out, then looked into the room. It was empty except for an open window. He scanned the room, then thinking maybe Kabuto had been too fast, he checked the whole base. "Here, Kabuto, Kabuto." Naruto said, looking under a sofa. "I have a chocolate bar."

"What are you doing?"

Naruto backed up and looked to see Sasuke and Orochimaru standing behind the sofa.

"Oh…er…I was just looking for Kabuto."

"He's in his lab." Sasuke grunted.

"Um…I kinda gave him sugar."

"Again?!" Orochimaru asked. "How'd you sneak it in?!"

"In my hair."

"What was it…?"

"Um…"

"What was it?!"

"It was a sugar ball!"

"A what?"

"It's a candy ball made of pure sugar!"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I already checked the whole base."

"Check outside! Hurry, people!"

"Hey, I found something!" Sasuke called.

Naruto and Orochimaru appeared in front of Sasuke, who held up something.

"Kabuto's clothes." Naruto said.

"Who knows what kind of havoc he's wreaking." Orochimaru said.

"More work?" Tsunade asked, staring at the pile of papers in front of her. "God, this is hard." She turned when she heard a soft thud behind her and saw Kabuto, only wearing his headband and blue boxers, crouching there. "Kabuto?!"

Kabuto cocked his head from side to side, much like a bird, then jumped on her desk, scattering the papers, and charged toward the door.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune said, opening the door to the Hokage's room, only to be knocked down by a half-naked Kabuto.

Sakura and Ino were walking side by side, chattering, each holding an ice cream cone. They both stopped when something streaked past.

"Hey." Ino said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Wasn't that the weird ninja we met at the Chunin exams?"

"Yep."

"Did he look half-naked to you?"

"Yep."

"No, Kabuto!" Naruto cried, Sasuke, Oro, and himself chasing after the crazed medic nin. "You can't go in there!"

"Was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Ino slowly nodded.

Neji and Lee stopped sparring to se Kabuto run past with Naruto, Sasuke and Orochimaru behind him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Lee called.

Naruto paused and started to run in place. "Yeah?"

"Wanna spar?"

"Um…I'm kinda busy. Maybe later!" Naruto ran after Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"What was that about?" Neji asked.

Lee shrugged.

Hinata was walking beside Kiba and Shikamaru as they headed to Ichiraku.

"Kabuto!"

Hinata turned at the familiar voice, Shikamaru and Kiba following. "Oh, Naru--" She started, before she saw a flash of silver and was knocked down and out.

"Hinata!" Kiba said, as Shikamaru stared after Kabuto.

"Sorry!" Naruto said, as he ran past with Sasuke and Oro. "We're in a hurry!"

"There he is!" Sasuke said, pointing to a tree just outside Konoha. Kabuto sat on a branch, sitting like a cat, and licking his hand.

"I got him!" Naruto hopped onto the branch and slowly came toward Kabuto. "Here, Kabuto, Kabuto…"

Kabuto arched his back, his body bristling, and hissed at Naruto.

"Like adding gasoline to a fire." Sasuke muttered, when the tree became a cloud of dust as Kabuto pounced at Naruto.

Orochimaru noticed a plant nearby and picked it. "Here, Kabuto! Catch!"

Kabuto stopped scratching Naruto as Orochimaru threw the pant at him. He batted the plant away, but unconsciously sniffed it. Immediately, his movements became uncoordinated and it took all his strength just to stay on the branch.

"What'd you throw at him?" Sasuke asked.

"Catnip." Orochimaru stated proudly. "Not harmful, but powerful."

Kabuto suddenly pounced at Sasuke, knocking the Uchiha to the ground, and started to purr as he rubbed his head against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down at Kabuto, who looked up at him. Suddenly, Kabuto lifted his head up and gently licked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke sat there in utter shock and disgust as Kabuto curled up on his lap, still purring. Sasuke's body soon started to quiver in rage.

"Bastard!" Sasuke kicked Kabuto harshly into the sky and started to storm away. "That ugly…" Sasuke snarled.

Orochimaru and Naruto, who was hanging from the branch, both looked at each other.

Kabuto wrung his wet hair out, sitting by a pond. "I wonder how I got here." He muttered. "I don't remember anything after drinking my coffee."

It took a week until Sasuke stopped washing his cheek after the 'licking incident' and he kept glaring at Kabuto who didn't understand why he was receiving such glares.

--

Question: Will Naruto ever learn?

Answer: I'll let you find that out for yourselves, dear readers.


End file.
